


Saving Grace

by uswntkeeper2



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntkeeper2/pseuds/uswntkeeper2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New Story. New Style. This one will eventually touch on some pretty serious topics and get a little graphic (and a little smutty) so brace yourselves.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> New Story. New Style. This one will eventually touch on some pretty serious topics and get a little graphic (and a little smutty) so brace yourselves.

Ashlyn rolls over while letting out a groan from the sharp piercing pain in her head. 

 

"Who the fuck stabbed me" she mumbles while leaning over the bed, grabbing the bottle off of the floor and taking a long swig. The clear liquid burns the back of her throat making her eyes instantly start to water.

 

She feels a rustling in the sheets next to her and an arm drape across her stomach. She jumps at the contact, looking over at the flavor of the night sleeping comfortably next to her. Her first instinct is to wake up the blonde snoring gently next to her but she looks so peaceful that she doesn’t touch her. A strand of hair ran across the girls face moving gently every time the girl let out a small snore. Ashlyn was tempted to brush the strand away but stopped herself, not wanting the girl to get the wrong idea of what this was.

 

“Hey” Ashlyn whispered, shaking the girls arm. “You’ve gotta get up, I’ve got to be somewhere”

 

“Okay” the girl grumbled, stretching out on the bed.

 

“Here” Ashlyn said, picking up the girls pants off of the floor and throwing them to her.

 

“Sooo, maybe we can meet up again?” The shorter blonde said while buttoning her pants.

 

“Yeah forsure, I’ll call you.” Ashlyn said leaning down and kissing the girl again.

 

“Probably not.” She mumbled to herself after the girl was out of the door. It wasn’t anything personal. Rebecca was gorgeous and great in bed, but Ashlyn wasn’t looking for any commitment.

 

Ashlyn walks back up the stairs, plopping down on her couch and turning on the tv. She flips through the channels until she lands on a corny Spanish soap opera. “Good enough” she mumbles before walking to the fridge to grab a beer.

 

A few hours and a six pack of beer later her phone rings, “What’s up?”

 

“Where are you?” an annoyed voice says from the other side of the phone.

 

“What do you mean where am I?”

 

“You said you were gonna come in today and cover Marks shift!”

 

“Shit I’m sorry Whit, I totally forgot. I’ll uh, be there in thirty” she says, quickly hanging up before she can be scolded by the girl on the other line. Whitney was Ashlyns best friend and had recently taken over her uncle’s bar. Whitney was more of a fine wine girl who would typically never be caught dead in a shotty place like Legends Bar but after neither of her cousins wanted to take over she knew she had to step up to keep the place in the family.

 

Ashlyn quickly throws some clothes on and splashes some water on her face, trying to sober up so she could longboard to the bar without eating shit on the way.

 

“I’m so sorry” Ashlyn says as she jogs in the back door, kissing Whitneys cheek and taking the case of beer from Whitneys hands. The typical hard ass blonde had a soft spot for her best friend of ten years. Whitney had always seen the good in Ashlyn and had gotten her out of some bad situations in the past.

 

“You smell like a brewery” Whitney frowns, following Ashlyn into the front of the bar.

 

Ashlyn shrugs, “That’s what happens when you work in a bar.” Whitney rolls her eyes and lets out a loud breath while walking away, not wanting to argue.

 

The day continues smoothly, with the regulars slowly making their way into the bar. All greeting Ashlyn as the walked in.

 

“Here you go Henry.” Ashlyn says sliding a whiskey old fashion across the bar to the older man.

 

“Thanks Ash” the man grunts raising his glass before taking a long swig of the drink.

 

“I don’t know who taught you your skills but you make a great drink” Ashlyn smiles at Henry, “I started young” Ashlyn jokes while drying a glass and putting it on the shelf.

 

Whitney walks up, grabbing the towel from Ashlyns hand and snaps her leg with it. “Josh is here, you’re free to go.” Ashlyn nods, walking around the bar, sitting on a stool on the other side.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Whitney asks raising an eyebrow at her friend.

 

“Nope. I’ll have the usual please.” Ashlyn says giving Whitney a cheeky grin, showing off her dimple.

 

“Fine, but take it easy or I’ll have to cut you off” Whitney warns as she slowly slides the beer to Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, “Yes mom” she mumbles before taking a drink.

 

A few hours later Ashlyn is still sitting on the same stool talking with some of the other regulars, watching the football game on the big screen hanging on the wall.

 

“That’s horse shit!” she yells spilling some of her beer.

 

“That was a fair catch!” the man next to her yells back.

 

“Bullshit John, you know that wasn’t in bounds!” she slurs back, laughing as the refs watch the replay, reversing the call. “HA! I told you! Get ready to pay up!” the blonde smiles, slamming down the rest of her beer.

 

“Alright champ, I think we’ve had enough.” Whitney says grabbing the empty glass in front of Ashlyn.

 

“Come on Whit, the games not even over!” Ashlyn yells over the bar noise a little louder than necessary.

 

“You’re right. The games not even over and you already can’t stand up without falling over.”

 

“You bet your ass I can!” Ashlyn exclaims stumbling out of her seat and holding on to the bar to stand upright. “See! I am A okay!” she says smiling wide at Whitney while swaying back and forth slightly.

 

A tall, burly man walks over smacking Ashlyns shoulder and leaving his hand there as the blonde almost falls over.

 

“What’s up Craig!” Ashlyn exclaims after looking back at the man.

 

“I was hoping I’d find you here.” He says giving Ashlyns shoulder a hard squeeze. “I’m here for the money you owe me.”

 

Ashlyn lets out a small chuckle, quickly sobering up at the mans words. “I promise I’ll get it to you Craig. I just can’t right now, times are really tough man. I swear I’ll get it to you soon. You know I keep my word.” She says in a quiet pleading voice hoping nobody around them heard their conversation, especially Whitney.

 

The burly man let out a menacing laugh while shaking his head. "Sorry kid, but that's not how this works." Ashlyn felt the panic rise in her body as her hear rate increased and her hands began to slightly shake. She had been in situations like this plenty of times and usually it didn't end well for the blonde. 

 

She takes a deep breath trying to control her emotions, "Okay, let me just go in back and I can get the money for you alright?" Ashlyn says looking at the man.

 

"Fine but no funny business Harris. Miguels out the back door so don't fuck with me." Ashlyn nods, swallowing hard before stumbling slowly behind the bar and into the back. Her heart is pounding in her ears as she bangs on the office door. 

 

"Did you puke again?" Whitney asks in an annoyed tone looking at Ashlyn.

 

"N-no, Whitney I need some money." 

 

Whitney rolls her eyes, "How much money"

 

"Four hundred dollars." Ashlyn mumbles while looking at the floor.

 

"FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS!?" Whitney yells with her eyebrows raised. Ashlyn just nods slowly still looking at the floor. "Jesus Christ Ashlyn for what?" Whitney hisses pulling the blonde by her arm into the office.

 

"I just owe somebody some money and I've gotta pay him right away Whit. He’s here right now for the money, please I promise I'll get it back to you, I just need to get this taken care of." Ashlyn rambles pacing slowly back and forth trying not to lose her balance with each step she takes. 

 

Whitney frowns, unlocking the safe. "This is it Ashlyn. I mean it, I am done with all of this.” She says slowing handing the money to Ashlyn. “I love you but you need to get it together. You’ve gotta keep the past in the past" 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far and if you would like me to continue or not. I will still continue to write Best Friend, I just needed a little change of pace.


End file.
